


Comfort and Surround Me

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [72]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22. G1; Elita One/Chromia - Comforting each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Surround Me

They curled into one another, clinging, and taking comfort in the field that surrounded them. It had been so long for both of them. So many long vorns. They both knew that their bondmates were still living, their sparks beating, but the bonds were thin with time and disuse. They were pulled painfully tight. Horribly tight. So much so that their sparks ached with each tug. 

Elita whimpered, showing a weakness to Chromia that she would not to anyone else. She hurt and she was tired. She hurt so much that is was nearly an unbearable thing some sols, but she had to go on. She had to keep trudging on in the hopes that she would be reunited with him one day. 

Some sols it was the only thing that kept her going. 

Chromia pet her plating gently. She knew her friend felt the same. Sometimes they would merge and ease each others ache. It dulled it for a while, and kept them going through the motions. 

“They will come back to us,” Chromia whispered, as she did every time. She was so firm in her convictions. So certain. 

“I know. One sol.” She only hoped that it would be soon.


End file.
